Choices
by tearzofthestarz
Summary: All Human. Caroline is struggling with money after her mother dies. She is given the option of sleeping with one of the Original family members. And when his brother steps in the picture, who will she choose? Kol/Caroline Klaus/Caroline
1. To be or Not to be

She stood at the corner of the pawn shop. Her mother's old wedding ring in her hand. It has been passed down for six generations. But Liz had been shot during a robbery. She stayed alive in the hospital for four days before she finally succumbed to death. Liz had left a $90,000 hospital bill. The funeral had been covered by insurance. The mortgage and utilities added up to $1500 a month. And Caroline didn't know what to do. She was just out of high school. Didn't have a job. And she had too much pride to even let her friends know that anything was wrong. So she stood on the side of the road, trying to decide if selling the wedding ring was worth it.

As she was debating, a Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up next to her. A large black man with black baggy clothes exited the car and walked up beside her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" the man asked. Caroline normally didn't like strangers. But this man seemed friendly. She got good vibes. And if her mother taught her anything, it was to trust her intuition. "Trying to figure out if I really should be selling a personal item." Was her response. She smiled at the man. He looked like he was having an inner debate. "So you need money then?" he asked while looking her over. "Doesn't everyone?" She replied with a small laugh. The man took a deep breath. "Well, I think I have a proposition for you. . . "

Sex. That man was looking for some two-bit hooker. She was not a prostitute and never would be. Funny thing was, it wasn't even for him. He worked for someone. He had been sent to find a girl for his "Master". But the pay. . . She had almost gone with him right then. $1000 a night. She would only have to "work" for two nights a month and she would have all of her expenses paid. How bad would that really be? She had gotten drunk at parties before and hooked up with strangers. At least she would be getting something out of this. So with that thought in mind, she pulled out the car and gave the man a call.

It was eight thirty at night. She didn't really know how to dress. So she pulled on a black, lace bra and panty set. She put on her green, silk off the shoulder dress. And she put on a belt a little below her boobs. She pulled on her black heals. Her makeup was flawless. She never needed to use much. She heard a car horn. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the house and into the awaiting car.

She was led by Ron (The black man) into an enormous estate. It looked like there were seven stories. The driveway alone had to have been a mile long. White pillars graced the entrance to the home. And when Ron opened the front doors, it was almost like she was in a fairytale. A massive staircase stood before her. And on that staircase was a young man with devilishly messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. As he walked towards her, she noticed his dark jeans and gray V-neck tee shirt. He fit in perfectly with the surroundings. They were both breath taking. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he held out his hand. "My name is Kol," He said with a slight smirk. "If you would just follow me this way. . ." Where their arms touched, she felt a burning and had to hold in a gasp. This was going to be a long night.

Ok so I basically dreamed this. And I thought I would make it into a story for all of you wonderful people. At this time, I don't really know if Kol or Klaus is her endgame. So maybe later on, you could let me know your opinion on that. I haven't actually seen Kol in weeks, so I might need to start looking up pictures. Anyway, next chap is a sex scene. So don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. I warned you. Basically, there is a sex scene in my other story also. I'm not sure which one will be updated first. I do believe it will be this one though. Just because I dreamed it already. So it just needs to be written down. Thanks for the read!


	2. That's Money Honey

Kol led her to a room down a hallway. This is where I've been stuck. Lol. Knowing you're about to write something dirty is kind of daunting. Sorry it took so long. This is my first naughty scene. So maybe it gets easier after the first time? Lol You have no clue how much I laughed writing this. It was one of those "Oh if my mother ever found out I wrote something like this. . ." kind of laughs. . .

Warning: This is pretty much all dirty things. So if you don't like reading those kinds of things, than pretend that Caroline was paid to have a tea party with Kol or something. . . And skip this chapter. Ok? Thanks!

Kol led her to a room down a hallway. When they reached their destination, Kol opened the door and motioned with his arm into the room. A devilish smirk graced his features. "After you." She took a few steps inside and stopped to look at her new surroundings. While still looking, she felt a pair of hands clasp her hips and she was pulled backwards into Kol's muscular body. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. She felt his soft lips caress her shoulder as his fingers trailed up her slender form. "You're beautiful, you know." Kol whispered, more of a statement than a question. His warm breath tickled her neck.

She could go through with this. She slept with other guys and didn't get anything for it. So if she was going to be getting paid, she might as well give him his monies worth. And besides, he thought she was beautiful. She wasn't going to be rejected by him. So she turned to face him. His hands fell back to her waist. Caroline grabbed him by the shoulders and led him to the bed, where she then pushed him down so he was sitting. She slowly and sensually peeled her shirt off. She shimmied out of her bottoms so that she was in her underwear. Kol's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open.

Caroline smirked and stripped him of his shirt. She slowly placed kisses on his neck and trailed down to his pants. She pushed him so he was lying on the bed and then proceeded to strip him. "He's a boxer type of guy." She thought with amusement. She quickly removed his last article of clothing to reveal his rather large manhood. Caroline looked up into Kol's face, where their eyes locked. Quicker than she could blink, their positions were reversed. She was being pinned down to the bed by Kol's naked form.

He ripped the undergarments off of her and his hand found its way to her clit. He made slow circles with his thumb as he bit and sucked her neck leaving hickies. Caroline squirmed, trying to cause more friction. He only laughed and made his thumb movements slower. She was getting frustrated and rocked her hips towards him. He let one finger enter her, while continuing his ministrations. She moaned at the new feeling. As he pumped his finger into her, she thrust her hips towards him, but it still wasn't enough.

Please was all she could mumble out because she was so distracted by his hand and mouth. Suddenly, she felt him enter her. There was a sharp intake of air by them both as they shared in the new feeling. Kol pulled out of her most of the way before thrusting back inside of her. Their pace slowly increased as the friction and tension built between them. Caroline was lost in the feeling and didn't even notice she was close until her muscles clenched around him and a wave of euphoria came over her. Kol came shortly after she did. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed. After a few minutes of them laying there in silence, Caroline started to feel award. But before she could say anything or make a move, Kol stood up and gave her a wink. "Well. . . I've got some matters to attend to. But you were fabulous, doll." He walked over to another door and left the room.

She slowly stood up and put what remained of her clothes on. The door that Kol had walked out of suddenly opened a crack. He popped his head out and told her that Ron was waiting for her at the front door. He disappeared after giving her the news, so she decided to make her way out of the house. Ron was waiting for her, as Kol said he would be. He pulled out an envelope from his inner suit pocket and handed it to her. "This way, Miss." And he led her to the car. He opened the door for her and shut it before getting in himself. He was treating her like a respectable lady. Caroline had been expecting the opposite. As she was being driven home, she couldn't help but think that that was an enjoyable way to make some money. But mostly, she couldn't stop thinking about Kol's eyes and how entrancing they were.


	3. A Chance Meeting

Sorry this wasn't updated when I said it would be. I did try. Thank you to all of those that have put this story on their alerts. And a super big thanks to Musicalfreak. You warm my heart.

Caroline was relaxing on her bed the next day when she got a text from Elena. Apparently there was a girl's night that she had forgotten about that night. She quickly threw on a short red dress and threw her hair up into a bun. She slipped into some kitten heals, and headed out the door.

"I can't wait for you both to meet my new boyfriend!" Elena exclaimed as their first round of drinks came. "He is soooo cute! And he is a gentleman." Caroline smiled at the normalcy of her friend gushing about a new boy. "And he's rich. Don't forget that." Bonnie chuckled. "So when am I meeting the new Mr. Gilbert?" Caroline asked. Elena rolled her eyes but kept her smile. "Tomorrow. His family is new to town and he asked me to bring my friends over for a lunch." Caroline didn't have anything planned for tomorrow. "Cool. Free lunch. Maybe he is a keeper." With that, Caroline downed the rest of her rum and coke in one go.

The girls had carpooled over the next day. But as they pulled into the driveway, panic began to set into Caroline. She had been here before. This was the house of her "Boss". Bonnie glanced over at her and saw Caroline's look of terror. "You look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?" Elena also looked at her after Bonnie's question. She didn't want to answer any of their questions so she fell back into the mask of the bubbly, always happy Caroline that they knew. "Nothing guys. This house is huge though. They must be loaded!" And with a cheerful giggle, Elena and Bonnie dismissed the strange look that they had seen earlier. Elena parked the car and they all made their way in the house. They couldn't see anyone, but judging by the sounds of a fight that was going on, someone was home.

"Yeah, but if you didn't rush me than I could have gotten those shoes from Paris. They would have been perfect with this outfit!" A girl shouted. "Bekka, don't be such a spoiled brat. You have a closet full of shoes. And I was hungry. If you really wanted them, you could have ordered them online." A male responded. "They were sold out online! And you wouldn't give me your credit card anyway!" They heard stomping and the tinkering of breaking glass. "Hey Elena." Caroline whispered. "You didn't tell me they were British." She finished with a smile. "Yeah. . . That would be Elijah's brother Klaus and sister Rebekah. And as fun as it is to eavesdrop, I'm starved." Elena walked a little farther in the room and shouted for Elijah. As soon as she shouted, the fight that they had been hearing was silenced. Caroline saw a tall man in a suit glide down the same stairs that she had seen Kol on. He looked rather stern, but once his eyes landed on Elena, a smile broke out on his face. "Please excuse my siblings. Come; let me show you to the dining room." And with that, they all followed him.

They had all taken their seats when they were interrupted. A blonde girl had run in the room, closely followed by a dark blonde man with piercing blue eyes. She ran behind Elijah and gave the man following her a smirk. "Elijah, make her give it back!" The man demanded giving her a cold, hard glare. "Can't you two see we have guests? What is all this nonsense?" Elijah's eyebrow rose as he looked at his siblings. "She took my credit card. She has already ordered over 10,000 dollars worth of clothes. I want it back. Now." When the man spoke, he sounded calm. But there was fire burning behind his eyes. "Rebekah, give it back now." Elijah ordered. "Now if you two are done, these are our guests; Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline." After handing the card back to her brother, Rebekah stormed out of the room and they could all hear doors being slammed.

The man had introduced himself as Klaus and shook Elena and Bonnie's hands. When he got to Caroline, he took her hand and raised it to his lips, leaving a small kiss. Although he brought her hand back down, he never released it. "You're beautiful. . ." While he was in the middle of his sentence, Kol had walked in. "What the hell got into Bekah?" He asked with a cheeky grin that faded once he saw that Caroline and Klaus's hands were together. "Found a new girlfriend, brother?" Kol asked with an underlying venomous tone. Klaus sheepishly smiled at Kol, missing the daggers that were being sent his way. "Kol, this is Caroline. And Bonnie, and Elijah's girl, Elena." A thick cloud of tension filled the air, and no one but Kol and Caroline knew why.


	4. Hey I Just Met You

**Really long A/N:** SabbyDeeKnowles and Guest: I have decided that Caroline will be with Klaus at the end. Unless something enters my mind that would make a better ending. But at this time, they are the endgame of this story. hann9: I know that they are short. But I'm trying to update a few times a week. That's just what works with my schedule. I'm sorry. *Sad Face* bunnykay: I hope this was fast enough. And I hope you enjoy it. Ceaa: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Katerina9988: I did dream of Caroline having sex with Kol for money. That was the extent of the dream. The rest I'm making up. But I woke up with a 'What the hell' kind of feeling. Lol. Musicalfreak. . . I'm gonna message you sometime tomorrow about this. Thanks for all the alerts and the favorites. Anyway, I know that this is short, but the story part has 475 words. . . I just saw all of the amazing reviews that you guys gave me, and even though I wasn't touched by the writing spirit, I felt like I knew where I wanted this to go. So here it is. A short update that you get a few days after my last one.

"Well then," Kol broke the silence that fell over them. "As fun as it is to stand and stare at each other, I'm hungry. Where's the food?" They all sat down at the table as food was ushered into the room by servants. Kol's gaze never left Caroline, and she was finding it hard to sit still. Klaus seemed to notice. "Brother, do you see something you like?" Klaus's voice was low and he glared at Kol. "Maybe I do. Does that bother you?" Kol's smile was sickly sweet and directed first at Klaus, and then at Caroline. She couldn't help but feel like he was undressing her with his eyes and her stomach started doing flips. "I'm going to go get some air." Caroline abruptly stood up and made her way to the closest exit.

She ended up on a wraparound porch. She stood taking in the sight of a small lake with a grove of trees next to it. A breeze blew her hair around her face and caused her to get goose bumps. "Here." Klaus pushed a jacket onto her shoulders. They stood there in silence for a while. "My brother seems to like you." Klaus stated. "Yeah. . . He seems nice." Caroline didn't really know what to say. There was more silence and Caroline almost forgot that he was behind her. "Would it be forward of me to ask you to come to my family's ball next week?" Caroline wouldn't have been able to hear him if he wasn't so close. She turned and studied his face. She really wanted to go with him. He seemed like a nice guy. And he was cute. But she wasn't sure she could go with him while she was being paid to sleep with his brother. "I'll think about it." She walked back into the house and left him there by himself.

When she rejoined the group, the girls were getting ready to leave and Kol was nowhere to be seen. Elijah shook Bonnie's hand and gave Elena a kiss on the cheek. The two girls headed outside when Elijah turned his attention to Caroline. "You seem to have attracted the attention of both of my brothers. They will turn it into a competition. It would be wise to not get caught up in it." And with that, he turned and walked up the stairs he had made his entrance from.

Caroline was confused. Although she needed money, she didn't think that there would ever be a relationship with Kol. Klaus had asked her on a date. The only reason she would even turn Klaus down would be to avoid Kol. And Elijah's warning kept ringing in her head. She only had a few days left to make up her mind though. And she still had no clue what the right choice was.


	5. Warning

Yes this is short. But you're getting another chapter sometime in the next two days. And I'm really super excited about the next chapter. It is awesome. On to the reviews. SabbyDeeKnowles: I can't wait for you to see what happens. And Klaus and Caroline aren't together yet. Sooo. . . Yeah. There is going to be more Kol/Caroline moments. Bubblesmonster: I might make a whole different ending and just send it to you then. Because I have my moments where I think they should be together too. Bunnykay: Thanks! Just wait. I've got lots of interesting things up these sleeves. Musicalfreak: I love classic Klaus. I figured it would be a Klaus type thing to say. Lol Remember! Reviews are awesome. Even if it's just a happy face. They all make my day!

She had been at The Grill for lunch with the girls. It had been a little strange with the topic of Elijah's family came up. But thankfully they got past it by focusing on the upcoming ball. There was hardly anything to do in such a small town, so this was to be the event of the summer. Well, that and Founders Day. Caroline still hadn't made up her mind as to her attendance with a certain cute boy. She was so distracted walking up to her house; she almost stepped on the box that was lying in front of the door. Caroline was curious to say the least. She took it into her room and looked at the card.

You have an obligation to grace us with your attendance.

How else would we ever lay our eyes on an angel?

-Klaus

Caroline opened the box to reveal a white mask covered in diamonds and white feathers. Underneath it was a Grecian styled dress that was surprisingly extremely fancy. Apparently it was going to be a masquerade ball. And from the looks of the mask and dress, she would be making an appearance as somewhat of an angel. If she decided to go. Which she shouldn't. Because guys can't just buy fancy things and expect girls to fall in their laps. As soon as she decided not to go, she changed her mind. The dress was amazing. And it would be a shame not to wear it. And her friends would be there. So in her mind, it had been decided.

It seemed like everyone in the whole town had come to the ball. But surprisingly, it wasn't crowded in the house at all. Caroline made her way through the throngs of people to a table set up with some drinks. "You came." Caroline whipped around to face Klaus. He stood there with the biggest smile on his face and his eyes were glowing behind his small, black mask. Caroline was momentarily speechless. His tux made him look like a prince from a storybook. She realized that they were just standing there staring at each other, so she grabbed his arm and lead him to where people were dancing. She pulled him to herself, so that they could talk as they danced.

"What makes you think you can just buy things for people? Is that how you get everyone to do what you want? Because I'm not that kind of girl." She gave him a good glare. "Well love, if you were the kind of girl I could buy I wouldn't like you as much." He winked at her and she felt herself blush. He was tapped on the shoulder and Kol's voice asked to cut in. Klaus was about to protest but Caroline quickly replied that it would be fine.

Kol's arms wrapped around her and he turned quickly to give his brother a smirk. "Let me guess, he thinks he in love with you. But let me tell you something angel." He had a small smile, but the glint in his eyes was dangerous; a threat. "This family has been through a lot. Hell, in fact. And you are never going to make it with people like us. You aren't strong enough. So stay away from him. You're only going to get hurt." Kol turned away from her and soon disappeared into the crowd.


	6. First Kiss

Again, not the longest chapter. But I like it. I think you might too. Bunnykay and musicalfreak: Kol is Kol. Lol. Unfortunately, we are going to see him a lot. But, he will explain things to Caroline (And indirectly you. Lol) in chapter eight. I'll let you in on a little secret. Kol has been my favorite to write. Which is weird, because I didn't know too much about him before. But he is so off the wall that anything really goes.

Caroline was tired of this family. And she was tired of this ball. She wanted a place to be alone until the other girls were ready to leave. She walked upstairs and opened the first door she saw. It was dark, but she could easily see the bed. So she laid down on top of it. Maybe she could get a nap. She closed her eyes and for once felt completely relaxed as she sunk into the mattress. But she was suddenly disturbed by the lights turning on. She hadn't even heard the door open or close.

She looked up and saw Klaus. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "So what? Are you following me around now?" Klaus smirked at her. "Actually, you are in my room." Caroline felt a bit embarrassed for being so accusatory. She moved so she was sitting on the edge of his bed and looked down at her hands. "Oh. Sorry." Klaus reached out his hand towards her and she reluctantly took it. He led her on to a balcony and released her hand. There was a bench that he sat on, and he looked up at the night sky. The moonlight washed over him and made him look ethereal. Klaus turned his gaze to her. He looked like he was trying to see inside of her soul, and she had to look away.

"What are you hiding, Caroline?" He asked in a mere whisper. The way he said her name in his accent made her cheeks flush. But then she realized what he had said. She looked at his face and had to force herself to smile. He couldn't know. Kol wouldn't have told him. Would he? "I don't think I know what you're talking about." Klaus stood facing her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other grasped the side of her face. "I know what he sees in you. You are so bright. Your inner light is enough to blind anyone in your path. But I know the truth behind light. For it to shine there has to be darkness. And for you to be shining this bright, you must be hiding some big dark secret."

She had been staring into his deep blue eyes and saw so much emotion there. Her eyes trailed down to his mouth. She involuntarily licked her lips, and she felt Klaus move his thumb trace the edge of her lips. Her breathing caught in her chest as his thumb was replaced with his warm lips. First it was just a brush that sent tingles to her toes. But when she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, his inner animal came out. He pushed her against a wall, his hands and mouth devouring her. All Caroline could do was breath, and even that took effort to remember. His kisses traced her neck and jaw until he found his way back to her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his hardness press against her.

They were both so lost in the moment that it was a surprise when Elijah cleared his throat. "I do not mean to intrude, but Elena is looking for you, Caroline. Please do not keep her waiting." And with that he turned and left the room. Caroline felt like someone had doused her with cold water, and she quickly readjusted her clothes. She was shivering from the loss of contact with Klaus's warm body and when he handed her a hoodie, she knew he had noticed. "I guess I'll see you around." She awkwardly said while looking at his sculpted chest to avoid his eyes. Klaus smirked at her. "You can count on that, Sweetheart." He brought her close and kissed her forehead before sending her on her way.


	7. A Wrong Turn

**OK. A few things. I realized that these chapters aren't published the way I want them to be. As in, there are no breaks or indents that I put into word. So until I figure it out, I guess I'll leave it like this for now. Also, sex in this chapter. You don't like it, then skip it. Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers. You are such a great motivation!**

To say that she was confused would be an understatement. Yes, she liked Klaus. He seemed to really care about her. But if he knew her secrets. . . He would drop all interest in her. She had always been second. Second to her parents because their jobs or other family. Second to Elena with the guys. And the one time Caroline was first with Damon, he left her for Elena. She felt like she would be first with Klaus. And that gave her a warm feeling. A feeling of being wanted. And while she sat doing her makeup, she relived the kiss that they shared. She knew to cherish the happy feeling for as long as she could.

She had gotten a call from Ron and he had picked her up. The drive to Kol was excruciatingly long. And although she did need money, she felt bad about Klaus. And the fact that she did have an attraction to Kol. When they finally arrived, she entered the house to find Kol sitting on the bottom step of the stairs staring off into the distance. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor seemed to bring him out of his reverie. He looked to her and smiled. "I'm glad you came." He extended his arm and when she clasped it, he pulled her body in close to him.

He roughly grabbed her face and hungrily devoured her lips. He led her into the room that they had used before, his lips never leaving her body. He pushed her against the bedroom wall and her mind was instantly taken back to her moment with Klaus. He left wet kisses down onto her shoulder. Caroline moaned a soft "Klaus".

Kol snapped his head up when he heard her. His eyes narrowed and a furious frown graced his features. "My brother, hmmm?" His frown turned into a smirk, but the anger was still smoldering behind his eyes. "Let's see whose name you scream when I'd done with you." He threw her on the bed face first. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards the edge of the mattress. He thrust into her and laughed when he heard her gasp. His nails left red welts as he dug into her flesh. He continued to slam into her hard and was rewarded with moans and sharp intakes of breath.

He flipped her over so that she was facing her. He slowed his pace and started to fondle her nipples. Caroline groaned from all of the tension that was building. She tried to flip on top of him, but he held her down. "It's not that easy, Princess." Kol spat out. He snaked one of his hands down and started rubbing her clit. She was beyond frustrated. "Faster." She demanded. He laughed at her. "What did I say earlier?" Caroline bit her bottom lip but didn't say anything. Kol completely pulled out of her but held her down.

Caroline squirmed to try to regain contact, but when she couldn't move she looked up into his dark eyes. "Kol. Please. Fuck me." His eyes lit up and he gave into her until they were both sated.

She sat in her living room that night and cried until she fell asleep.


	8. Who Invited You?

**I'm so sorry this took so long. But I'm back on track. There will be a new chapter up in probably two days. I have it written. It just needs some tweaks. Thank you to all that reviewed, alerted, or made this a favorite anything. It is for you that I continue. P.S. Originally, this was just going to be lunch with Kol. I thought you all might want a little Klaus, so I changed some things. Enjoy!**

Caroline didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she was awoken the next morning by a text.

Niklaus: I would really like for you to join me at lunch. The Mystic Grill? 12:00?

She rolled out of her bed with a groan and rubbed her eyes as if it would make her less tired. She had no clue how she even got his number, but somehow it was programed into her phone. Although she had more than a full nights rest, she had been plagued with nightmares. She quickly showered and dressed and headed to Mystic Fall's hottest hang out spot. Once she arrived there, she glanced around hoping to spot Klaus and get the lunch over with as quick as possible. She didn't see him, so she sat in a booth and waited.

When Klaus finally showed, she was already munching on some french fries. "I'll never understand American's fascination with eating grease." He visibly cringed as he took a seat across from her. She swallowed a mouthful and looked at him quizzically. "Have you even had these fries? They are really good." He looked like he had been insulted. "No. Why would I ever eat something that. . ." It was at that moment Caroline shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. And, although he wouldn't admit to liking them, he continued to steal them from her when he thought she wasn't looking. The lunch had been going smoothly. Caroline could almost block out all thoughts of Kol. And it seemed as though she would never be rid of him. As soon as she seemed to squash all thoughts of him into a little box and put them on a shelf in the back of her mind, Kol walked through the door and made his way over to them.

"Well brother," Kol drawled. "I'm sure you won't mind me borrowing Caroline for a moment." Klaus's eyes narrowed and he started to reply when Caroline stood and told Klaus she would be right back. Kol led her to the bar and they both took a seat. Kol ordered a shot and turned to Caroline while he downed it. "So Caroline. It seems like you need a little history lesson. Years ago, I saw my family ripped apart. Not over money, or houses, or even fame. No. It was a woman. My two brothers both thought they were in love with the same girl. And it broke our family apart. They are just now trying to fix things. Lord only knows if it will ever be even close to how it was before." Kol paused to take another shot that the bartender had filled while he was talking. Caroline was just trying to process the new information. She wondered what two brothers Kol was talking about. "I won't let you bring this family down again."

He continued. "You need to make up your mind." Caroline's eyebrows rose in anger. "How can you tell me to choose? All you want is sex! And your brother seems to actually like me. For something other than sex. So if I need to break things off with you now, then fine!" Caroline turned and started to walk back to Klaus when she heard Kol's laughter behind her. She froze and heard his footsteps coming towards her. "You think it matters if you never see me again? I've already had you." His body was pressed up against hers and he continued in a whisper; his breath caressing her ear. "Have fun trying to explain why his brother's dick has already been in his girlfriend. Oh and when he rejects you, I'll be around." Kol smirked as he left the building. Caroline eyes were watering and instead of joining Klaus who was expecting her back at the table, she turned and left.


	9. Clean up in Aisle 10

**I would like to apologize for this being late. Someone stole my notebook that had this whole story plotted out with specific scenes already written in it. So this is going to differ from my original vision for this story. Although, I do like some small changes I made to this chapter. It's longer than most of the others. Thank you for your reviews and support. Enjoy. **

Caroline knew that no matter what she did, she wasn't going to have a happy ending. Those only happened in fairy tales. But as she drove with the Grill in her rearview mirror, she knew just the people to make her feel better. She pulled into Elena's driveway and rushed to knock on the door. She just needed to come clean to her friend and not be judged. But it was Jenna who opened the door with red rimmed eyes. "Jenna, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, momentarily forgetting about her own problems. "Oh sweetie, it's nothing you should worry yourself about." Jenna put on a brave face and forced a smile. "Elena is in her room."

She found Elena sprawled across her bed with her face buried in pillows. "Elena? What's wrong? I know something's up." Elena rolled over and made room for her friend on the bed next to her. "Jenna lost her job. And we are already behind on bills. So unless she finds a new job real quick, we are going to have to move." Caroline saw that while Elena explained, her eyes glazed over and were fixed on some invisible blemish on the ceiling. Caroline took a deep breath and then smiled. It was her job to be the strong one. She had to always know when to say the right things. "Elena, that really sucks. But if you and your brother get part time jobs until she finds something, you should be ok. And if it fails, you can always move in with me." Once the words left her she realized that she had made a choice between Kol and Klaus. She loved her friends. And they needed her to provide for them. It was what she did best. Contributing the most but somehow always in the background. She would have to forget about Klaus. That was the only option she could think of.

Two days later, she received a call from Elena. They were being kicked out of their house. So after a talk with Jenna, Caroline was going to have three new house mates. She kept herself busy with the arrangements of the house and almost could claim that in the chaos she forgot about Klaus. Almost.

She had ignored his texts and calls until they stopped coming two weeks later. She had visited Kol three more times. She had more mouths to feed and needed more money than usual. And it wasn't until she was sent on a mission for Midol for Elena, (Who couldn't leave her bed because her cramps were so severe.) that she realized she couldn't avoid him forever.

She was in a rush to get home because her favorite vampire show was starting soon. So when she finally spotted the box, she grabbed at it as she was checking the time on her phone. It was only when she felt the cool heat from someone's skin that she jerked her hand away, shocked. She glanced up knowing it was him. She could tell by the change in the atmosphere. It was only when their eyes locked that she saw he was holding the box of Midol she had reached for. "You've been avoiding me." He stated in his silky smooth voice. Caroline could only blink as she cleared her throat. "Yeah well. . . You stole my Midol." She forced a glare and crossed her arms. "Why do you need it anyway? Feeling bloated?" She saw a small smirk as a reaction to her words. But it quickly faded. "I do have a sister." Caroline felt stupid that she had forgotten about Rebekah.

She grabbed another box and turned to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Wait." The ice in his tone made her freeze. She slowly turned to face him again. He looked angry and it scared her. She took a step back from him and he seemed to understand. His look changed from one to anger to one of sorrow and vulnerability. "What did I do, Caroline?" His voice was soft and filled with hurt. He then whispered "Why don't you want me?" so quietly that she wasn't sure it was meant for her to hear. Her heart broke as he stood there looking broken. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers against his cheekbone. "It has nothing to do with you. It's my dark secret, remember? Just forget about me." Although she really wanted nothing more than to make Klaus happy, she couldn't see it happening. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. He gripped the hand that she had left touching him. "Tell me. I don't care what it is. It won't change how I feel about you." Caroline gave him a bittersweet smile. "Not here. Are you going to the Founder's day festival tomorrow?" She asked him. "If you will be there, so will I." He placed a kiss on her forehead and they parted ways. She didn't know that Kol had been standing at the end of the aisle watching the whole encounter.


End file.
